I'll Be Your Man
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Dean is in love with his best friend and this is about him trying to tell him, will he be able? Also mentions of Hinny, Romione, Nuna and Bleur. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do...no wait I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So this is a story that just came to me a few days after I started shipping Dean and Sheamus. It's a one shot. Hope you like it :)**

**I know I should be writing When You're Gone but this just came to me and I had to write it! :)**

**The title for this is the James Blunt song 'I'll Be Your Man'**

**I'll Be Your Man**

Ginny Weasley is the last girl I loved. She's amazing and pretty, funny and smart but the whole time we were together she was in love with Harry. She has been since before she even came into this school. Before Quirrel. Before he saved her life. Before Sirius Black. Before the Triwizard Tournament, the beginning of D.A and the Ministry break in. All through our relationship I tried to ignore it and said to myself 'she's with me isn't she?'. Throughout all the glances across the common room, the staring she thought I didn't see and all the fights we had about this there was one person who was always there for me. Seamus Finnegan. I'm not sure when I started looking at him different but one day I caught myself daydreaming about him and not about Ginny.

I remember that last fight between my and Ginny. It was the night of the first Slug Club dinner and we were arguing about Harry yet again when she blurted "And what about Seamus, you think I don't notice you looking at him?" and burst into tears. Right then, that moment should have broken my heart but I realised in that instant that Seamus held my heart and not Ginny. And she saw me realise this too.

"We can't live like this Dean, I really do like you but you know as much as I do that I'm in love with Harry. And we both know that you love Seamus. You look at him like you used to look at me and the way I look at Harry." Ginny said trying to stop crying.

"I know we can't. So is this it?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Friends?" she said as I hugged her for one last time. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and promised "Friends."

Since then I've been O.K being best friends with Seamus. But after everything that's happened since then I've realised that life is too short to hang back and just watch the person you love rather than be with them. It may ruin our friendship but I have to tell him. I can't remember the last time he's had someone to love so maybe he's as lonely as I am. I spent every day for months wishing, hoping and praying that he was O.K and his temper hadn't got him killed yet. After the war Ron and Hermione realised they loved each other as did Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny have got back together since Harry got back and all three couples are happy. After five peaceful years we're all going to Harry and Ginny's wedding in a month. The time has come to tell him.

XXXX

Almost a week has passed since I made the decision to tell Seamus how I feel but things are hectic. Even though we live together in a flat we're both aurors so we're always busy plus the wedding's in three weeks time. I think the opportunity has come to finally tell him. He's on the couch reading the Daily Prophet and I've just finished clearing up after a quiet dinner in.

"Hey Shay how was your day?"

"Not too bad man, finally caught up on all the paperwork from catching Goyle last week. Yours?"

"Alright kinda quiet. West Ham beat Arsenal though."

"Dean you know I have no idea about 'football' " he sneered

"Sorry. So anybody on the romantic front?" I decided to add a wink to ease the tension that had entered the conversation with the mention of football and thank Merlin it worked as a smile spread across Seamus' face, a sight that I love.

"Nobody man. Saving myself for someone special." he was positively beaming now "What about you, you haven't had someone over in a very long time?"

"You can't say much neither have you" Just as I was about to ask him if we could talk there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it" I sigh as I get up and can hear Seamus whistling in the background as I walk down the hall. I open the door hoping it will be a quick visit but the minute I clap eyes on Harry's panicked face I know it wont be. "What's up mate?"

"It's five years today. The last three years I was busy training in the auror office and the year before I was back in school studying for my N.E. and now I don't want to worry Ginny so close to the wedding and Ron and Hermione seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. And I don't know what to do. All day people have been mentioning it and all I want to do is forget it." He rambles but I understand. It has always been hard for Harry. He never wanted this but he had to save the Wizarding World so I feel sorry for him. He still blames himself for everyone deaths that day. Five years ago today Harry defeated Voldemort. But what people tend to forget about that day is we lost many of our own. Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Amongst others.

"Come on in and we'll get you a firewhiskey." My feelings for Seamus can wait.

XXXX

Another two days have passed and I still haven't told Seamus. The day after Harrys visit we helped him shop for his wedding robes and the three of us had a good time. Yesterday I didn't get home from work until after 12 with paperwork, unlike Seamus I try and do it all when I get it, and he was already gone to bed. Its a fine Saturday morning when Seamus drags himself out of bed around half eleven. The way his hair is tousled just makes me want to kiss him. "Good Morning my friend, you've missed the best part of the morning." He replies with his usual grunt as he summons a cup of tea. I can't help but stare at him over the Daily Prophet and there is no doubt that I am in love with him.

"Hey man there's something I want to talk to you 'bout."

Seamus was now fully awake and looking like he was thinking about something very hard almost like the too sides of his brain were having a debate. Evidently one won out after a minute when he said "Yeah mate I need to talk too."

Merlin this is it, not only am I about to tell my best friend that I'm gay I'm also going to tell him I'm in love with him. That I have been in love with him for six and a half years. I can't, not yet, he's not ready for this. "You first." At least this gives me a minute more to think about it and be best friends with him one last time.

"No, you brought it up, you go first."

Here goes nothing. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I don't realise it but we've both moved towards each other so now there's only mere feet between us. "You say it first, mine might ruin our friendship forever and if I can help you with one last thing I want to" I hear my own voice but I don't remember telling my mouth to say that. The next thing I know Seamus has moved closer, so close our chests are almost touching.

"Well so might this."

All of a sudden Seamus is pressing his lips to mine and we're sharing an intimate kiss. By no means is it perfect but it's perfect to me. I have never been so happy. I never knew Seamus was gay never mind that he liked me back. He pulls away all too soon and I'm puzzled as to why until I see his face and I remember he doesn't know I'm gay never mind in love with him. We stand there for a minute, inches apart not knowing what to say until he says "What did you want to say to me?"

"I'm in love with you and I have been since our sixth year" I blurt out. By Seamus' smile he feels the same way and he wraps his arms around my in a rib crushing hug and I rest my chin on his head. Where it belongs.

XXXX

The last three weeks have been the best of my life. I never knew that one person could make me so happy. The first few days were a bit awkward, we didn't know how to act around each other and there was a few conversations that I'd rather not have had but they were needed. We eventually settled into a routine, he moved into my room as it was the bigger of the two and it was like we had been going out for years. I found out that he has liked me since I was on the run during the war and loved me since I came through that passage from the Hog's Head on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought after finally getting to be with him the butterflies when he looks at me would stop or the electric feeling I get when he brushes off me would go away but they have only gotten stronger.

Today is the day. The day we come out to all our friends. As far as I know, Ginny is the only one who knows I liked him and she's probably told Harry. I told my family a few years ago I am gay and after the shock they accepted me with open arms. When I introduced them to Seamus they were over the moon that I am finally happy and they love him. He waited a week longer than I did to tell his family as they didn't know he's gay. I held his hand the whole time and they took a few days to come around but they did eventually.

When we're both putting the finishing touches to our dress robes I can sense there's something wrong with Seamus but I know he'll tell me in his own time. Were five minutes away from leaving when he says "What if they don't accept us?"

"Shay they're our friends and they'll accept us for who we are not by our sexuality. They may be like my parents and be O.K with it straight away or they may be like yours and take a few days to realise that we are the very same people that they know except for the fact that we love each other."

"And you'll be here?"

"No matter what I promise I'll be here for you." And with that we apparated to the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

The ceremony goes by way to fast. Ginny looks very pretty in her white dress and Harry dashing in his black robes. Ron and Hermione are the groomsman and bridesmaid and Molly Weasley cries the whole way through. I want nothing more than to hold Seamus' hand and I know by looking at his face he wants to do the same but we both know that would give us away. I think the meal is lovely but I don't really taste much of it because the longer the day wears on the more nervous I'm getting. The time for us to tell our friends draws closer and I can see that Seamus is getting really nervous.

Ginny and Harry make their way onto the dance floor for the first dance, some muggle tradition that Harry wanted. With this I summon two firewhiskeys from a nearby table and hand one to Seamus. We both down it in one while Molly and Arthur make their way onto the floor. As other couples make their way onto the floor we stand up and I offer my hand to Seamus and he takes it. As we make our way to the floor hand-in-hand I can feel people stare at us. When we reach the dancefloor there are five couples dancing, Harry and Ginny, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and Bill and Fleur. We slowly walk onto the floor and begin to dance, ignoring the stares and a few whispers.

"Ahh so this is why neither of you brought a date then is it?" I turned around and saw Harry smiling over at us and anyone within hearing distance started laughing. What surprised me is no one looked shocked or appalled, everyone was smiling at us. Then it dawned on me.

"You all know?"

It's Hermione who answers "The whole world knew you loved each other except each other"

"Were surprised you didn't tell us earlier really" said Ginny

"That's because it only happened recently" exclaimed Seamus

"So you guys are saying that you have lived in that flat all this time, liking one another and nothing happened?" Which earned Ron a slap and made everyone start laughing. "While people are announcing things, were getting married" he continues as he rubbed his arm. Everyone starts congratulating them.

Fleur clears her throat and says "And we are 'aving another baby"

Everything had worked out perfect. We couldn't have asked for a better outcome and now Sheamus and I can spend the rest of our lives together.

**I'd like to thank my friend for her help on this one, she really helped me when needed it :) Please review and if anyone has comments to help with my writing I'd be happy to receive them :)**


End file.
